Come Fly With Me
by Red Witch
Summary: Kurt and Amanda reluctantly join Todd and Althea on a double date. What madness shall befall them? R&R the completed fic and see for yourself!
1. Why Not Double Date?

**I don't own a lot of things. X-Men Evolution characters are one of them. GI Joe is another. Well I thought it was time for a fun little double date fic with Todd/Althea and Kurt/Amanda. Let the fun begin! Wheeeeeeeeee!!! **

**Come Fly With Me**

**Chapter 1: Why Not Double Date? **

"Sir here are those reports you requested," Duke handed Hawk some paperwork.

"Good," Hawk nodded. "What's this?"

"I'm afraid it's an order from higher up," Duke sighed. "They're giving Hector Rameriez full permission to interview GI Joe."

"For what?" 

"Somehow Rameriez got wind of the spaceship," Duke sighed. "And lord only knows what else he knows or thinks he knows. He want's to do an X-Files type of expose on us. Since most people at the pentagon don't know about the spaceship they think he's on a wild goose chase. That's why they're letting him do it!" 

"Wonderful," Hawk groaned. "That's all we need, that idiot hanging around the base. It's a good thing the kids are gonna be off base this weekend! The last thing we need right now is for them to be exposed as well."

"Well we can always have them crash at Xavier's place until it blows over," Duke told him. "But what about…"

"We're just gonna have it put away in lockdown until he goes," Hawk said. "Maybe we can find a bone for Rameriez to play with. Like send him on another Cobra chase or something before he finds something else to focus on. The last time he was here he almost found the penguins we had! That was a close call!" 

"Well with the Misfits off base maybe things will run smoothly?" Duke suggested.

"Yeah and maybe pigs will grow turbo jets and fly," Hawk sighed. 

***********************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the Institute…

"I can't believe nearly all the Misfits are going on some kind of new age therapy for the weekend," Kurt shook his head as the van drove away. "And Scott and Jean are going with them."

"Don't forget Berzerker and Boom Boom," Althea snickered. "I can just imagine the sessions they're going to have." 

"Looks like some people are going to have a fun weekend at camp," Todd grinned. 

"For once I'm glad I'm going to have a nice boring weekend at the Institute," Kurt sighed.

"Hey I got an idea," Althea grinned. "You call up that girlfriend of yours. Since most of the Misfit gang is off to Psycho Camp, that leaves us some time alone. We're going on a double date!" 

"You're kidding?" Kurt asked.

"Why not?" Althea asked. 

"Just give me her phone number," Althea grinned. "I'll take care of everything." 

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be one of those things that I should have never agreed too?" Kurt groaned. 


	2. Spaceship? What Spaceship?

**Spaceship? What Spaceship?**

The next evening General Hawk was working on some paperwork when Dial Tone walked into his office. "Uh General Hawk sir, we have a problem."

"When do we not have a problem?" Hawk sighed. "Well what is it this time?" 

"Guess who's here?" Duke sighed.

"Oh no…" Hawk groaned. "Not…"

"This is Hector Rameriez from Twenty Questions live from the Pit! GI Joe's top secret military headquarters!" The dark haired mustached reporter waltzed in with his cameraman. 

"Who let you in here?" Hawk groaned.

"General Hawk what do you say to the charges that you have been keeping a space ship hidden on this base?" Rameriez held the microphone up to him.

"I'd say that you have been watching way too many 'Star Trek' shows," Hawk huffed. 

"Laugh while you can General, but we at Twenty Questions have evidence that you have proof of extra terrestrial life and are hiding it from the general public!"

"Is this gonna be like the time you claimed that you were attacked by trained killer penguins on this base?" Hawk raised an eyebrow. "And that they were masterminded by a talking parrot plotting world domination?" 

"I know that bird talked General!" Rameriez snapped. "And I know what happened to me!"

"Yeah the whole world knows," Duke grinned. "I understand that show where you were completely plastered is one of your most popular. They run it every Christmas I believe."

"Don't have to wait that long," Hawk grinned. "It's now on VHS and DVD in Suncoast." 

"Don't change the subject!" Rameriez snapped. "I demand to see the contents of Hangar 23!" 

"Hangar 23?" Hawk pretended not to be nervous. "We have a hangar 23?"

"News to me," Duke feigned indifference. 

"Well according to these papers there is!" Rameriez showed them some papers. "And this photo shows it as well! Now take me to the hangar!" 

"Fine," Hawk shrugged. "Now where is it again?"

"Very funny," Rameriez snapped. "Come on Tom! Let's find it ourselves!" He spoke to his cameraman and they left the room.

"Oh this is all we need," Hawk muttered under his breath as he followed Rameriez. Duke followed as well. 

They chased Rameriez and his cameraman to a small hangar. "We gotta stop 'em!" Duke groaned.

"Too late!" Hawk told him. 

"Here it is folks!" Hector Rameriez spoke into the camera. "Behind these doors is one of the biggest cover ups in the history of the United States government!" He opened it up. "Voila! See for yourself!"

"Oh we see all right," Duke said. 

"What the?" Hector Rameriez blinked. 

"Fine Rameriez you found out our deepest, darkest secret," Duke quipped. "An empty hangar." True enough, the hangar was empty. 

"It's empty!" Tom groaned. "Way to go boss!" 

"But I could have sworn the picture I have showed…" Rameriez held it up.

"This thing could have easily been fabricated with any homemade computer," Duke quickly took it and tore it up. "I'm surprised that a journalist with your credentials could fall for such an obvious ploy!"

"With **his** credentials I'm not that surprised he was taken in," Shipwreck grinned as he walked up. Polly was on his shoulder. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rameriez screamed. "It's the evil parrot!"

"Pretty birdie," Polly squawked, playing dumb. 

"Oh my god! It makes sense now!" Rameriez trembled and backed away. He pointed a finger at Polly. "YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU! YOU AND YOUR TRAINED ARMY OF PENGUINS STOLE THE SPACESHIP FOR YOUR EVIL PURPOSES DIDN'T YOU?" 

"Oh lord here we go again," Tom groaned. 

"Back on the sauce again I see," Shipwreck quipped. 

"Awk! Pretty birdie!" Polly flew at Rameriez. "Pretty birdie!"

"GET THAT PARROT AWAY FROM ME!" The reporter screamed and ran away in terror. Polly chased him away from the hangar. 

"Oh well at least I'll be able to get some good footage for the next blooper show," Tom sighed as he followed them. "So it won't be a total loss." 

When they were gone Hawk breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. That was lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Shipwreck said. "I was on my way to give you some good news and bad news. But I see you already found out the good news." 

"Yeah it's a good thing you moved it," Hawk began. "Wait a minute. Good news and bad news? I don't like the sound of this!" 

"Okay so where is the spaceship?" Duke asked.

"Uh that's kind of the bad news," Shipwreck gulped. "My daughter and Toad took it out on a date."

"Oh…goody," Hawk groaned.

**Next: The date begins! Let the madness commence! **


	3. Get Ready for Blast Off!

**Get Ready For Blast Off!**

"How did you convince your parents to go out tonight?" Kurt asked Amanda. He had his image inducer on and they were walking in the park in the twilight of the day.

"Well it wasn't a matter of convincing it was a matter of timing," Amanda told him. "You see my mom had to go visit my aunt suddenly and my father just went on a business trip."

"So they let you go while they're away?"

"Well here's the thing," Amanda fidgeted. "Neither of them exactly knows that the other is gone. They both left messages on the answering machine and somehow it kind of accidentally got erased. Darndest thing." 

"Oh boy," Kurt groaned. "Well at least they won't know about our double date tonight. Where are they? They were supposed to be here four minutes ago!"

"Relax Kurt," Amanda held his face. "Everything will be fine. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Althea but she seems kind of nice."

"Oh yeah," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well at least she'll keep Toad in line." 

"It's be fine," Amanda kissed him. 

"Well," Kurt sighed. "I guess so. It is only a double date. Of course with Toad god only knows what's going to happen. Things just get weird when the Misfits are around."

"Don't worry," Amanda said. "It's just a date. How weird could it get?" 

That's when a bright light shone on them. They both looked up and their jaws dropped when they saw a shiny silver spaceship hovering over them. The hatch opened and Todd popped his head out. "Hey Blue Boy!" Todd waved. "WAZZUP!" 

"Oh…mein….Gott…." Kurt gasped. 

"Hey like the family car?" Todd called out. "Cool ain't it? And here's one of its unique features." He pressed a button and a strange green beam surrounded Kurt and Amanda. It lifted them up into the air and towards the spaceship.

Amanda had to hold her skirt down so that it wouldn't reveal her underwear. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. 

"Tractor beam!" Todd grinned as they entered the spaceship. "Cool ain't it?" 

"Toad, this is a spaceship!" Kurt gasped. "This is a spaceship!" 

"He catches on quick!" Althea laughed. She was at the controls. 

"What are you doing with a spaceship?" Kurt yelled.

"We're riding in it yo," Todd hopped into the seat next to Althea. "Strap yourself in and hang on! It's gonna be one wild ride!" 

Kurt looked at Amanda as they sat down. "You were saying?" Kurt asked her. 

"And away we go!" Althea laughed as the spaceship flew off.

**Okay readers, so what happens next? I need a few ideas here. What would you like to see? You know what to do. Just click on that little button and tell me! **


	4. Joyride Hey Hasn't That Title Been Done ...

**Joyride (Hey Hasn't That Title Been Done Already?)**

"So you guys actually have a real spaceship?" Amanda looked around. "Wow Kurt you told me the Misfits were…interesting but I had no idea how interesting. I mean I thought you were exaggerating!" 

"With the Misfits involved very little exaggeration is required," Kurt grumbled as he turned off his holowatch to reveal his real self. 

"This is going to be fun," Althea told them. "The four of us getting to know each other better!"

"I think Amanda and I know Toad better than we wish," Kurt said. 

"Well I know we never really got along socially before," Todd said. "And I wanna start over and make it up my one slight little mistake to you." 

"Toad you trashed my house," Amanda looked at him.

"Please one living room does not constitute and entire house," Todd told her. "Believe me I know. I've had a lot of experience at that sort of thing."

"He has," Kurt sighed. "You should have seen what he's done to the mansion a few times." 

"Are you still miffed over the chandelier incident?" Todd asked. "So I accidentally wrecked it. That was a while ago?"

"It was last week!" Kurt snapped.

"Well at least it's nice to know he doesn't just do that at my house," Amanda rolled her eyes. 

"The Professor nearly had a fit!" Kurt said. "That chandelier cost over ten thousand dollars!" 

"Really?" Todd looked at him. "Man did he get hosed." 

"So where do we want to go first?" Althea asked trying to change the subject. 

"Well this is a spaceship right?" Kurt asked. "Can we go up high?"

"As high as you want Baby!" Althea laughed. "Hang on!" 

They flew high into the stars. "Oh this is so cool!" Amanda squealed as she looked out the observation window. Althea turned off the gravity in the ship and they floated around. "Oh I love this! I feel like I'm flying!"

"Let's take a trip to the dark side of the moon!" Althea laughed. She parked the ship near the moon. "Some view huh?"

"Amazing," Kurt took Amanda in his arms and they looked at it. 

"Oh this is so beautiful," Amanda whispered. "It's like a dream come true." 

That's when they heard the sound of something zapping. "You mean a nightmare," Kurt sighed. He then saw Todd at the controls playing with the laser beam. "Toad what are you doing?"

"Ta Da!" Todd pointed to his creation on the moon's surface. It was a heart shape with the words TODD LOVES ALTHEA inside. "Proof that our love will last eternally."

"Now is my man a romantic or what?" Althea sighed. 

"You carved graffiti on the moon?" Kurt gasped.

"Why not?" Todd looked at him. "Besides it's the other side of the moon, no one's ever going to notice. Not exactly a lot on the moon anyway. Wanna try?"

"No that's…" Kurt started to say something, then he looked at Amanda. "Uh…unless…"

"Well it would be kind of romantic," Amanda giggled.

"I suppose a little heart or something couldn't hurt," Kurt took the laser controls. "I mean you guys already wrecked it. How does this laser work?"

Soon there was another heart nearby with the words KURT AND AMANDA FOREVER inside. "I've heard of guys giving their girls the moon but this is unbelievable…" Amanda giggled. She kissed Kurt on the cheek. 

"You still think this was a bad idea?" Todd snickered. "Hey let's go cruising some more!" 

"You got it!" Althea took the controls and put the gravity back on again. "Hang on!" They zoomed around for a bit when suddenly they felt a bump. "What the…" 

"Did we just hit something?" Kurt looked out the window. "We did! We just trashed a satellite!" 

"Oh…" Althea looked on her scanners. "Oh its okay, its only the UPN satellite. No big loss."

"Serves 'em right for canceling Voyager and Buffy," Todd nodded. He looked at Kurt and Amanda's faces. "Oh yeah like you guys are **huge** Enterprise fans or something. I mean it's not like we hit a **good** station, like Cartoon Network." 

"He's got a point there," Kurt said.

"Maybe we should go back to Earth?" Amanda suggested. 

"Good idea," Althea nodded. She started to pilot the ship back. 

"Wow I had no idea there were so many satellites on here," Amanda looked out the window. 

"Hey there's a Cobra satellite," Althea pointed. "Hey anybody wanna try some target practice?" 

"Let me try!" Kurt rubbed his hands together. He shot and the Cobra satellite exploded. "Bull's eye!" 

"There's some more left," Todd took the controls. "Blast off!" He hit the button. Unfortunately he accidentally blasted something else "Oh man, I hit another satellite!" 

"Toad that's not a satellite," Kurt winced.

"That's the Russian Space station," Althea told him. "Good news though you didn't hit anything vital. Just their communications antenna." 

"Oops," Todd said. "Uh…I think we should head on back to Earth now." 

"Way to go Toad!" Kurt groaned. 

"Well look at the bright side," Althea said. "They won't blame mutants for this. They'll blame aliens instead." 

**So what happens when our merry group goes out for a bite to eat? You tell me! Keep those suggestions coming! **


	5. Who Wants Takeout?

**Who Wants Takeout?**

"Hey I'm getting hungry," Amanda said.

"Yeah let's go get something to munch on," Althea said. "What does everyone want?" 

"How about Italian?" Kurt suggested.

"Chinese is good for me," Todd said. 

"Well I could go for something different like Japanese or something," Amada shrugged.

"How about pizza?" Althea asked. 

"I have a great idea!" Todd said. "Let's get all of the above!" 

"We're not gonna do something crazy like fly to those countries are we?" Kurt asked.

"Even better," Todd grinned. "I know just the right place."

An hour later the gang was on a lawn with a huge amount of food. Kurt had his holowatch on and looked up at the fireworks in the sky. "I can't believe we snuck into Epcot!" 

"Hey, where else can you get all the great food in the world at the same place?" Todd grinned. "Not to mention hide the spaceship in plain sight. People just think it's a float." He pointed to the ship above them. "Hey these fish and chips are great!" 

"I have to admit this was a great idea," Kurt grinned. "I even got some German food." 

"Try the deserts," Althea said taking a huge hunk of cheesecake. 

"Oooh! Mocha swirl cheesecake! Yum!" Amanda licked her lips. "How did you guys pay for all of this?" 

"You didn't steal Beach Head's credit card again did you?" Kurt groaned.

"Of course not," Althea said. "My dad did. He's the one who gave it to me."

"Ask a stupid question," Kurt sighed. "Hey while we're here, let's take in the sights!"

Soon Kurt and Amanda were walking arm and arm in the China area. "This really has been a romantic evening," She sighed as she put her head on his shoulder.

"You're right," Kurt grinned. "And so far nothing bad has happened."

"AAAAAAAAA! THERE ARE PENGUINS ON THE LOOSE! RUN!" People screamed as they ran by.

"When am I ever going to learn to stop saying that?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do I want to turn around?" 

"You'd better," Amanda said. Behind them there were several penguins waddling. Todd was herding them and Althea was chasing Todd.

"Todd I told you that the Norwegian exhibit didn't need any penguins!" Althea snapped.

"Well they needed to get out more anyway," Todd shrugged.

"Where did you get these penguins?" Kurt shouted. 

"From the Animal Kingdom park duh," Todd told him. 

"Amanda! Is that you? What are you doing here?" A man walked over in surprise.

"Daddy…" Amanda blanched. 

"Hey Mr. Sefton!" Todd waved. "How's it goin'?" 

"YOU!" Mr. Sefton shouted at Kurt. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"She's on a date," Todd told him. "Duh. But it's okay her mom said yes."

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE!" Mr. Sefton charged at Todd. Then several penguins blocking his way stopped him.

"Uh I think we must be going now…" Todd gulped as they ran back to the ship.

"AMANDA COME BACK HERE!" Mr. Sefton shouted.

"What is your father doing here?" Kurt asked.

"My dad's an architect," Amanda sighed. "Sometimes he gets to design theme parks. He must be out here to get a job or something! What made you say that my mom said it was okay Toad?"

"It was the first thought in my head okay?" Todd remarked. 

"Something tells me we should continue this date somewhere else Toad," Kurt groaned as they boarded the ship.

"Something tells me that this will be the last date I go on for a long time," Amanda groaned. 

**Next: Kelly torture, drive ins and science fiction fans galore! **


	6. Wild Ride

**Wild Ride**

"It's been so long since I've had a relaxing evening," Senator Kelly sighed. He was sitting on the balcony of his new mansion. "Especially since I moved away from Bayville. Ah, it's good to be in the country where nothing weird or abnormal will bother me." He poured himself a glass of wine. 

He was unaware that he was being watched. "So there's Kelly's new pad," Althea said. "Not bad for a former principal!" 

"So that's your tax dollars at work," Todd snickered.

"Not mine," Kurt said. "I'm from Germany. Hey I got a great idea…" 

Meanwhile Kelly was sipping his wine when something zoomed overhead. He looked up and he nearly choked on his wine as he saw the spacecraft over him. It zoomed away. "I did not see a flying saucer…" He stammered. "I **couldn't** have seen a flying saucer…Maybe it was stress…or mutants…yeah. Stress from mutants. That's gotta be it. Where the hell are those pills the doctor prescribed?" He grabbed a bottle from his coat pocket and started swallowing them. Then he heard the sounds of a laser. "I am not hearing that! I am not hearing that! I NEED MORE PILLS!" 

"That was fun!" Todd laughed as they flew away. 

"I like what you drew on his front lawn," Althea snickered. 

"I thought it was very appropriate," Kurt grinned. 

"What's down there?" Todd pointed. 

"Looks like a drive in movie," Kurt said. 

"Hey look they're showing that fic War of the Worlds!" Amanda said.

"Well that's an appropriate movie to see from a spaceship," Todd chuckled. 

"Hey guys I just got a great idea for a prank…" Althea grinned. 

"Oh boy…" Kurt rolled his eyes. 

They lowered the ship down so that it could be seen. "Oooooooooo," The sci fi fanatics dressed up in costumes blinked.

"Great special effects," One kid dressed like a Klingon blinked. 

"Greetings earthlings!" Todd spoke in a funny voice. "Do not be alarmed. We have come merely to observe your interesting interpretations of life in outer space."

"ALIENS! COOL!" They shouted. 

"Oh this is gonna be too easy," Todd grinned as he put his hand on the microphone. 

"Where are you from oh space travelers?" A portly kid in an ill fitting Starfleet uniform asked. 

"Well if anyone asks we are from the planet Koozbane," Todd remarked. 

"All hail the visitors from the Planet Koozbane!" The Trekkers shouted.

"Yes we have come in peace!" Kurt got into the spirit of things. "Let us all sing the international song of friendship!" 

"What international song of friendship?" Althea whispered.

"I brought my Walkman," Todd grinned. He picked out a song and it played. Soon everyone in the drive in movie was singing.

_"Star trekkin' across the universe! On the starship Enterprise along with Captain Kirk! Star trekkin' across the universe! Boldly going forward cause we can't find reverse!" _

"Oh man I wish we had a video camera," Todd giggled. 

"We do," Althea pointed at the controls. "My sisters installed it. I've been taping the whole thing." 

"This is the coolest night of my life!" The Starfleet kid shouted. 

"Is it me or does one of them sound German?" A geek dressed as a Vulcan whispered. 

"Earthlings we need your assistance," Althea spoke next. "We need your candies please. I believe the ones you call…M&Ms and Skittles. All you've got." 

"Why do you need our M&Ms and Skittles?" The Vulcan asked.

"Oh we're conducting an experiment dealing with gravity," Althea grinned. "Very important. Very high tech." 

"BRING THE CANDY!" They shouted. Althea used the tractor beam to bring up all the candy aboard. 

"Oh visitors from Koozbane," The Vulcan asked. "Can we come aboard and see your spaceship in all its glory?" 

"Uh…sorry can't do that," Kurt gulped. "Poisonous atmosphere in here. You can understand that right?" 

"Oh yeah," The Vulcan said.

"Duh!" The Klingon rolled his eyes. "Well maybe you can come out here? You guys have those portable suits that let you leave the ship right?" 

"Uh we left them at home," Althea said. "This was kind of a spur of the moment trip you see." 

"Oh…" The disappointed crowd sighed. 

"Actually there is one thing you can do…" Todd grinned.

************************************************************************

"That can't be a crop circle can it?" Kelly moaned as he looked at his front lawn. Burned into the grass was a frowning face with a tongue sticking out. Then he saw a commotion coming towards him. "Now what?" 

Several cars filled with strangely dressed people pulled up honking their horns. They were carrying hastily made signs. DOWN WITH SENATOR KELLY. ENEMY TO PEACE. WHY DOES KELLY HATE ALIENS? 

"What is going on here?" Kelly shouted.

"The game's up Kelly!" The Starfleet officer shouted. "We know about your plan to build a ray gun to blast the planet Koozbane!" 

"The aliens told us that you were a major dweeb Senator Kelly!" The Klingon snapped. "And you were taking kickbacks." 

"WHAT?" Kelly shouted. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"Look the sign the aliens left!" One person pointed at the drawing on the ground. "The aliens were here! They've come for you Kelly!" 

"First mutants, now aliens are out to get me…" Senator Kelly moaned. "Why? Why?" 

**Next: A game of truth or dare ends up with the girls getting mad at the boys! So what happens that sets the girls on edge? You tell me! Keep those great ideas coming! **


	7. Truth or Dare is a Dangerous Game

**Truth or Dare is a Dangerous Game**

"So what do you want to do now?" Todd asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Kurt asked.

"All right!" Althea laughed. "Okay Amanda truth or dare?" 

"Truth," Amada grinned. 

"How far have you gotten with Kurt?" Althea grinned.

"Not as far as I would like," Kurt admitted under his breath.

Amanda glared at him. "I heard that!"

"Well have you seen him naked yet?" Althea asked.

"Why would she want to?" Todd grinned. 

"Todd!" Althea snapped. "Okay how about this question for you boys, what is the one thing in the world that bugs us about you? And don't give us that the you're perfect in every way speech!"

"Well you really want us to be honest?" Todd gulped.

"Yes!" Amanda said. 

"Uh I need to think about my answer for a while," Todd said quickly. "Fuzzy you go first!" 

"Uh well," Kurt said. "Amanda you're great but you can be a little…what is the word in English?"

"Pushy?" Todd asked.

"Ya that's it," Kurt said. Then he saw the death glare. "NO! NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" 

"Sounds like it to me," Amanda glared. 

"You wanted to know!" Kurt snapped. "That's a dumb question to ask a guy!"

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Amanda snapped.

"No just the questions!" Kurt snapped. 

"Oh really?" Althea growled. 

"That's something she and Al have in common," Todd snickered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Althea shouted. 

"Well what kind of answers do you two expect? You're both being unreasonable!" Kurt snapped. 

"It's gotta be that time of the month yo," Todd groaned.

"WHAT?" Both Althea and Amanda glared at them. 

The next thing the boys knew they were running for their lives. The spaceship parked down on a clear area and the boys fled. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" Althea shouted. 

"I don't think that was the right thing to say," Todd gulped.

"No you think?" Kurt snapped. "Way to go Toad! This is all your fault!" 

"My fault? You're the one who wanted to play the stupid game!" Todd snapped.

"Don't remind me," Kurt sighed. 


	8. Some Serious Talking Going On

**Some Serious Talking Going On**

"I can't believe those guys!" Amanda snapped. They had hidden the spaceship and had gone off to a smoothie bar in a nearby mall. "What is the matter with them?"

"Look," Althea sighed. "I'll concede that my Toddles, as cute as he is to me maybe isn't the most sensitive guy on the planet. Or the brightest. Or the most athletic. Or the…" 

"Your point?" Amanda asked. 

"Maybe we were a little hard on them," Althea sighed. "Let's face it they are boys after all."

"Yeah," Amanda sighed. 

"And they have treated us pretty well."

"Yeah."

"And I hate to admit it, but Todd was pretty on target with the period thing…"

"Okay way too much information here!" Amada groaned. Then she noticed something what's that?" 

"I believe that is a horse made of fire," Althea watched the crowd flee in panic from the apparition. "It's Pyro!" 

"What's he doing here?" Amanda shouted. 

"Looks like he's going to burn the mall down," Althea remarked. Then she saw a fountain. "Or maybe not…" 

"You're gonna beat me up aren't you?" Pyro gulped. 

"Oh yeah," Althea nodded.

"Big time," Amanda grinned. 

************************************************************************

**Next the gang gets back together for more mayhem. And for those of you who wanted Duncan torture in this fic, I apologize. I couldn't do it.**

Duncan: Help me! Help me! **(Trinity is chasing him. Daria has a flame-thrower, Quinn has a chainsaw, and Brittany has an electric cattle prod.) **

I'm afraid Trinity escaped. 

Duncan: YEOW MOMMA THAT HURTS! 

**Oooh. That's gonna leave a mark…**


	9. Let's Make Up and Break Up A Fight

**Let's Make Up and Break Up A Fight!**

"Well that was fun," Althea grinned as they walked away from the mall. "Too bad Pyro ended up getting away." 

"Yeah but he's really going to be sore in the morning," Amanda said. "I can't believe that he jumped that divide so fast."

"Too bad he didn't make it," Althea grinned. "What the…?" 

"Where did they get the rock band?" Amanda blinked. 

Both boys were waiting for them at the ship with flowers and a band of grungy rockers. _"Girl! Look what you've done to me," _They sang. _"Me and my whole world! Girl you've brought the sun to me with your smile! You did it girl!"_

"I'm telling you girl something unknown to me, makes you what you are," Todd sang. 

_"And what you are, is all that I want for me," _Kurt sang. _" And it's good to feel that way girl!" _

"Thank you girl!" The backup band sang.

_"For making the morning brighter!" _Todd sang. 

_"Girl!" _The Backup sang again.

_"For making the night time nicer!" _Kurt sang. 

_"Girl" _

_"For making a better world for me!" _Both boys sang.

"Wow it's not every day a girl gets serenaded by a Monkee song done the hard rock way," Althea blinked. 

"Blame it on the Brady Bunch Movie," Amada giggled as they finished. "But I gotta admit this is pretty sweet." 

"I guess we can't stay mad at 'em forever huh?" Althea grinned.

"Yeah I guess so," Amanda shrugged. "Okay we forgive you guys!" They both kissed their respective boyfriends. 

The band cheered. "Way to go weird dudes!" One whistled.

"I still say they're aliens man," Another one shook his head.

"Hey love is love!" A third said. 

"Thanks for your help guys! Now let's blow this pop stand and have some more fun!" Todd laughed as they boarded the starship.

"Told you they were aliens dude," The rocker said as they flew away. 

"So what do you want to do now?" Kurt asked as they flew away in the ship. 

"You wanna buzz the X-Mansion?" Todd asked.

"I got an even better idea," Althea grinned. "Let's buzz the camp where the gang's at!" 

"Great idea!" Kurt laughed as they flew along. "Hey look down there! There's explosions and fighting going on."

"Well we must be in the right place," Todd remarked. 

"Are those sea serpents?" Amanda gasped. 

"Well this is an interesting development," Todd remarked. 

"Get the lasers ready!" Althea said. 


	10. Another Fun Night Comes to an End

**Okay I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all the wonderful people who wrote in and made this fic possible! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Even if your ideas weren't used it still gave me a few fun ideas for future fics! I love it! I love you! And now the end of this fic! **

**Another Fun Night Comes to an End**

"Okay," Hawk sighed as he looked at the four teens in his office. "Let's go through this line by line. First you stole the spaceship for a joyride."

"But on the other hand if you didn't, Rameriez would have exposed us in the media and we would have had a major PR problem," Duke said. "Not to mention we would have been in big trouble with the Pentagon and the Jugglers." 

"You wrecked a few satellites…" Hawk continued.

"But one of them was a Cobra satellite so…" Duke shrugged. 

"You put the Russian military in a state of panic," Hawk told them. "They're convinced aliens are after their military secrets." 

"Which is kind of funny if you think about it," Duke chuckled. 

"Sneaking into Epcot and causing havoc…" Hawk went on. 

"Nothing the rest of the Joe team hasn't done before," Duke admitted. 

"And I know you must have done something to Senator Kelly tonight because I saw the news!" Hawk said.

"Pretty ingenious how you got all those rabid sci-fi fans to give him a near nervous breakdown," Duke laughed. "You also beat up Pyro?"

"Who got away," Hawk said. "But you did stop him from burning down a mall." 

"And you did rescue the others when they were fighting the Hellions," Duke continued. 

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Hawk shouted. 

"Hey you have to admit they did a lot of good tonight," Duke said. 

"Well I'm pretty sure I should punish you somehow," Hawk grumbled. "But like Duke said you did a lot of good things as well. Hmmm. I guess I'll have to talk with your parents and we can work things out. Go wait outside and I'll call them." 

"In other words I'm dead! How am I gonna explain this to my parents?" Amanda groaned as they went out of the office. 

"Tell 'em you were on a secret mission for the government," Althea said. "That's what I do."

"Somehow Althea I don't think your excuse will apply to me," Amanda told her. 

"I could talk to 'em," Todd volunteered.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" They all yelled. 

************************************************************************

The next evening…

"So Amanda didn't get grounded?" Todd asked as he visited Kurt at the X-Mansion. 

"No but she is going to have to do some community service," Kurt said. "Its not so bad compared to what we got!"

"Yeah extra training sessions with both Logan and the Blind Master," Todd groaned. "Death by torture. Well at least her folks bought that 'helping to save the world' line."

"Well it did sound a bit more believable coming from General Hawk," Hank chuckled. He was looking at a telescope through the window. 

"What's you doing Mr. MC?" Todd asked. 

"I'm just looking through my new telescope," Hank told them. "There are some fascinating new craters on the moon. Wait a minute…Those aren't craters! That looks like…" 

"Oh look at the time," Todd made a show of looking at his watch. "Gotta go!" He hopped away. 

"Yeah I got homework to do…" Kurt teleported out of there. 

"BOYS!" Hank shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" 


End file.
